1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the repair of engine block cylinder head bolts and engine block cylinder head bolt holes and in particular to the repair of cylinder head bolts and bolt holes in a large diesel engine block.
2. Prior Art
When engine block cylinder head bolts or engine block cylinder head bolt holes for large engines such has the DCC 16V-149 engine require repair, the cost can be extremely high. Since no effective procedure was known, several methods were tried in the prior art. These methods sometimes resulted in further damage to the engines. In some cases the further damaged engines required replacement.
Additionally, because of the extreme heat and stress on engine block cylinder head bolts and holes, it was not possible to reliably prevent a future failure. For example, if the threads of a block were stripped, a hole could be redrilled and plugged. However, there is not very much material in the block and it was impossible to get the kinds of tolerances needed to perform the operation effectively enough to prevent another failure. In addition to the extremely tight tolerances that would have been required to prevent a new failure, almost perfect alignment is required to prevent a new failure. A method of obtaining this kind of tolerance was not known in the prior art.
The object of the present invention is to provide an easier and more economical way to repair engine block cylinder head bolt holes for large engines.